Darth Jirak
Darth Jirak is a sith lord and Grand Master Sith of the Sith Council. He defeated the Sith Empire and restored balance back to the Sith Order. He also brought his master, and his apprentice back to life after studying holocrons for a year and a half. In this photo on the right, he is actually 78 years old, but he has the power to look younger and do things people at his age couldn't normally do. He has also brought Clones back to go through the galaxy and wipe out everyone who opposes him and his Sith Army. He also brought Galen Marek back to life and made him next in line for Grand Master Sith when Darth Jirak dies. "For every path you take, an opportunity is missed." Darth Jirak started out as a young 7 year old local Mos Eisley boy named Jirak Badine and grew up with 3 older brothers, Aphotic, SaiTorr, and Wuher. After Wuher killed their father, Jirak and his brothers visit their friends Ryu and Mac to discuss how they are going to escape the planet when Vareel and his gang attacked them. They blew up a bar in the process. After that, they borrowed Mac's dad's starfight and flew to Coruscant. When they were there, Jirak was trained under Jedi Master Ki-Adi Mundi. They trained for 7 years and Ki-Adi Mundi said, "You might be the best youngling I've seen in decades. You will amount to something gr eat in the future, possibly, the Chosen One if Anakin is not." But, after everything was going oh so perfectly, Cad Bane kidnapped the younglings and took them back to the Separatist base on Mustafar. Darth Sidious then told the IG-86 Assassin droids to torture us if we did not obey Sidious's commands. After 6 months, Sidious chose me to be his personal apprentice. An old friend of mine for the Republic told me that Sidious was actually Chancelor Palpatine. I then decided to kill Sidious, wrong move. He knew I would attack and countered, almost killing me. I took off in my starfighter to Christopsis where I got a new master, Darth PauSeen. He was not as cruel and ruthless as Sidious. I trained under him for 2 years when he dicided I was ready for an apprentice. Her name was Darth Sagitter. We had trained 3 months when my old time friend, who was now Darth Ryu, killed her. Darth PauSeen went after Ryu and killed him. But only after 2 days, Melina Toxicflier killed my master. After 5 months of training, I struck down Melina and forced her to tell me who my master was, it was my brother, who was now Dark Lord Aphotic. He created the Sith Empire and all Sith were welcome to join him. I killed Melina and came after Aphotic. He had defeated me, but I got away. I trained for another 7 months before I came after him again. This time, I had won, i put my lightsabers to his throat and sliced his head off. Sure, he was my brother, but, a sith must be ruthless. Afterwards, I was devestated and later depressed because I killed my brother. But, I got over it and studied to bring back my apprentice, my master, and Galen Marek. I trained Darth Sagitter for 3 more years when I realized I needed to get a Sith Council going. I had me, Galen, PauSeen, and Sagitter. I recruited my old friend Mac McSkydweller, but when he joined me, he said he went under a different name, Darth Zaku. I also recruited a well-known Gray Jedi, Randy Vos. He would be very useful because he can appear as both a Sith and a Jedi. Then, I recruited his brother, Darth Kuolor. Now, there were 7 members of the Council which means we could be powerful like nobody had been before. I started back the Clone army and gave Sagitter a new apprentice, Darth SaiTorr, and I gave Kuolor one, Darth Wuher. "Winning a battle isn't everything, but protecting your men and keeping them alive is part of everything." Category:Male Characters Category:Member